Caridad
by Megapink10
Summary: Los empleados del parque tiene que donar algo para la caridad.Sin embargo Rigby no quiere donar y toma algo que causara un caos. One shot
1. Chapter 1

c

Era un dia común en el parque,Benson había reunido a todos los empleados de aquel lugar para dar un aviso.  
-Señores-dijo la maquina mientras revisaba en sus papeles-el gobierno nos pidió que donaramos para los niños  
-Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-dijo Rigby  
-Algun problema Rigby?-dijo Benson  
-No donare a un grupo de perdedores mis cosas,además si tanto le interesa al gobierno que done el!  
-Si claro,y yo sere el presidente de Mexico-dijo con sarcasmo la maquina-Muy bien,tenemos 1 hora para donar cada quien lo que termina la junta!  
Todos se levantaron menos el mapache,entonces Benson se acerco y le dijo:  
-Ve y busca que donar O TE DESPIDO!  
El mapache se levanto con desgan y se dirigio a la casa

Mordecai buscaba en el armario que donar y las aventaba a su cama,mientras Rigby acostado en la cama de Mordecai,escondia una camiseta del arrendajo para donarla  
-Que ni se te ocurra Rigby…  
-Oh vamos! Por que no?  
-Por que aun quiero esa camiseta,y por que son mis las tuyas quieres?-dijo Mordecai mientras seguía buscando  
-Ughh preferiría hacerme mas un sándwich que regalar mis cosas-dijo Rigby  
-Deja de ser egoísta y dona algo quieres?Ademas si no lo hacemos nos despedirán!  
-Mejor me voy a hacer el sándwich…  
-Hm hm como tu quieras..  
El mapache se dirigía a la cocina,pero en su camino vio el cuarto de estaba:buscando en su armario que donar tambié dijo a si mismo:  
-Mordecai dijo que me consiguiera mis cosas,pero jamas dijo que fueran mias,Rigby,eres un genio hm hm hm hm…  
Rigby se acerco hacia Pops con una mirada muy malvada,la muy inocente paleta la saludo:  
-Hola Rigby  
-Hola Pops…que haces?  
-Busco que donar a la caridad para esos lindos niños..  
-Hm hm interesante…  
Se acerco al monton de cosas que había sacado Pops,y vio un cubo de madera de colores dorados y plateados y con una figura de un trenecito  
"_Esa cosa me puede servir para donar,pero que hago para que no me vea Pops?"-_Pensaba quedo con la duda por 1 minuto,hasta que se le ocurrio algo.  
-Hey Pops!-dijo Rigby señalando hacia la ventana,fingiendo emoción-Una mariposa!  
-Una mariposa?-dijo la paleta,dirigiéndose a la ventana rápidamente.  
El mapache aprovecho y agarro rápido el cubo corriendo,mientras Pops aun seguía mirando hacia afuera,buscando la inexistente mariposa.  
Rigby con confianza guardo aquel cubo,fue a prepararse su sándwich y regreso al cuarto,donde se veía que el ave aun estaba decidiéndose entre unos zapatos y una gorra.  
-Hola Mordecai-decia de forma engreída el mapache  
-Y que mapache?te conseguiste tus cosas?-dijo Mordecai  
-Claro-dijo sacando el cubo y mostrandolo  
-Woooooww…pero espera..ese cubo no es tuyo..se lo robaste a alguien?-dijo de forma enojada el arrendajo  
-No! Claro que no! Es mio!  
Pero antes de que Mordecai dijera algo,la maquina gritaba que se dirgieran arrendajo vio por la ventana a varios niños que bajaban de un Skips y Musculoso estaban ahí.Mordecai volteo hacia Rigby con cara desconfiada.  
-Hablaremos de eso alla afuera..-dijo el ave llevándose la gorra  
Se dirigieron a aquel estaban todos en sus respectivos lugares excepto Pops,que aun buscaba la traía el cubo y el sandiwch aun,mientras el ave le susurraba:  
-De donde sacaste ese cubo?  
-Es mio..  
-Rigby..  
-Ok ok,se lo robe a Pops  
-Que?Oye que te pasa?  
-Dijiste que consiguiera mis cosas..  
-Pero no tenias que robar…  
-Ok,lo siento  
-Ademas este cubo tiene algo adentro-dijo Mordecai señalando a la tapadera,que estaba en la parte arriba del arrendajo abrió el cubo,y salio una sombra negra y se metio a los ojo de repente el mapache se movio de manera brusca,luego sus ojos se vieron negros y el mapache se dirigio de manera brusca hacia Mordecai,agarrándose de su cuello.  
-Dime Mordecai..por que no me diste algunas de tus cosas para donar a esos niños idiotas?-dijo de manera gruñona y seria al ave.  
-Por que eso no es justo mapache..-dijo de forma desafiante y timida a la vez-lo que tu hiciste fue egoísta..  
Luego el mapache se elevo con ojos aun negros y de la palma de sus manos salían unas luces doradas y rojas.  
Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos,los niños asustados,de repente estos últimos de quedaron viendo al mapache y sus ojos de volvieron de un verde brillante.  
-Que esta pasando con los niños?-dijo Mordecai  
-No se!-dijo Skips-parece que los hipnotizo  
Sin embargo Papaleta ya no buscaba la mariposa,si no miraba a forma asustada y timida dijo:  
-Quien abrió el cubo?  
-Fue Mordecai-dijo Musculoso,después de que sus bubis le pegaran la cara por el viento fuerte que formaba el poder del poseído Rigby.  
-Mordecai,eso es cierto?  
El ave asintió,asustada.  
-Niños!Ataquen a los egoístas!-dijo el mapache señalando a los empleados.  
Los empleados gritaron y se metieron rápido a la casa,cerraron puertas y ventanas.  
-Que tenia ese cubo?-dijo Mordecai  
-Era el egoísmo-dijo de forma triste Pops.-Hubo una época en mi infancia donde pase por una etapa de egoísmo  
(Retropectiva)  
Se puede ver al pequeño Pops comiendo con su señor Maellard estaba enfermo en esas épocas,apenas y podía enfermo señor Maellard intentaba alcanzar la ensalada,apenas y por fin lo logro tocar el plato,sin embargo Pops se la arrebato.  
"_Ese plato es mio"  
_(Fin retrospectiva)  
-Luego…  
Pero antes de que Pops dijera otra cosa los niños estaban destruyendo las puertas y ventanas  
-YA TERMINA!-Dijeron todos  
-Bien!,depositaron mi egoísmo y el de otros en ese cubo,pero el que lo poseía desaparecio,asi que lo conserve yo,perdón,perdón!-dijo mientras lloraba aquella paleta.  
-Y ahora que hacemos?-dijo fantasmin  
-Tendre que salir…-dijo el ave  
-Que?NO SALDRAS SE AQUÍ HASTA TENER LA SOLUCION!-dijo Benson,mientras un niño arañaba la puerta  
-No te preocupes Benson,yo se lo que hago,no soy Rigby,pero si lo conozco como para sacarle ese egoísmo  
-Bien,solo ten cuidado..-dijo la maquina de forma insegura  
-Lo tendre..  
Mordecai rompió una ventana y vio que los niños querían atacarlo,el sabia que no podía patear a un niño,asi que grito a Musculoso:  
-Hey musculoso!Pasame el muñeco que tienes en la mano!-dijo Mordecai  
-Que?Este muñeco es para los niños,además se parece a mi,no dejare que ese demonio en miniatura lo dañe..y habla..  
-Eso es lo de menos pásamelo!  
El humanoide avento el juguete al ave,este jalo la cuerdita que tenia en la espalda para que hablara,y la avento podía oir desde aquel lugar "Sabes quien mas tiene un juguete..mi mami!".Los niños se dirigieron hacia aquel muñeco para curiosear.  
Mientras tanto,Mordecai se percato de que el cielo estaba de todos colores obscuros y Rigby en una luz brillante y obscura.  
El arrendajo veía como Rigby acumulaba poder,apenas y el primer mencionado se podía poner de Mordecai grito:  
-RIGBY!NO CAIGAS EN EL PODER DEL EGOISMO! RECUERDAS LOS MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE COMPARTIMOS COSAS!  
Entonces en la mente de Mordecai cruzaron muchos recuerdos de la infancia…  
(Retrospectiva)  
Se podían ver recuerdos del ave y el mapache,compartiendo almuerzos,juguetes,videojuegos y hasta golpes.  
(Fin retrospectiva)  
-VAMOS AMIGO! HAY QUE SER SOLIDARIOS Y LLEVARNOS BIEN CON EL MUNDO!RECUERDA QUE ASI FUNCIONAN LAS AMISTADES!  
Mordecai veía si eso funcionaba,sin embargo lo único que hizo fue que Rigby alcanzara mas poder.  
-FABULOSO!AHORA HICISTE QUE GANARA MAS PODER!VUELVE AQUÍ!-Dijo Benson de forma neutral  
Mordecai se quedo agachado y miro el sándwich de Rigby,que apenas y tenia un el arrendajo quedo pensativo.  
-QUE HACES AHÍ PARADO!VUELVE!-Dijo Benson de nuevo  
-Quizas…  
Y Mordecai avento el sándwich en la cara de Rigby,de repente este dijo con su tono normal:  
-Oye que te pasa!apenas y lo comi!  
Y después,la sombra salio escapando de Rigby,y se metio en la mapache cayo en los arbustos confundido,al igual que los niños.  
-Ahhhh..pero que..que paso aquí?  
-Al parecer el egoísmo te controlo…  
-Si?Que importa,tengo mi sándwich-dijo mientras lo comia  
-Como sucedio eso?-Dijo Benson confundido  
-Creo que al mirar el sandwich,Rigby ya tuvo conciencia de si mismo-dijo Skips  
-O sea que,Rigby recciono por un sándwich y no por lo que dijo Mordecai-dijo la maquina aun confundida  
-Si-dijo Mordecai-asi es el…  
-Bueno,lo que importa es que todo volvió a la normalidad,Skips es mejor que conserves esa caja  
-Si..  
-Y los demás den a los niños sus juguetes,pero tu-dijo señalando al mapache-vas a entretener a esos niños O ESTARAS DESPEDIDO!  
Los demás se fueron a sus respectivos lugares después de dar los Rigby le susurro a los niños  
-Quieren jugarle bromas a los chicos del parque?..  
Y los chicos contentos dijeron que si


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues aquí vengo con el capitulo 2, es el único que pude escribir con mi amiga D:  
En fin, para mi este es el mejor…¡disfrútenlo!**

"The Regular Show" es de JG Quintel y Cartoon Network Inc.

CAPITULO 2-Una peluca mas (The regular wig)

By Nubia Mendivil

Ya estando en el parque, los chicos limpiaban cerca del bosque, ya que Muscle Man había hecho una fiesta anoche, Mordecai admitió que si fue buena fiesta. Sin embargo, Benson había pedido que limpiaran ellos el que el arrendajo vio como injusto, sin contar las millones de tareas que había dejado en esta semana, así que Mordecai tomo el "Dia de chicos" como un milagro. A causa de los trabajos de esta semana, Mordecai no ha podido dormir, dejándolo con ojeras de cansancio, y lleno de tierra y hojas, casi parecía un el arrendajo recogía la basura, Rigby dormía plácidamente en un tronco, Mordecai en cierta manera sentía envidia y enojo, ya que esta semana era el único que trabajaba. Sonaría raro que Mordecai estaba comprometido en este trabajo, quien sabe por que, el suponía que estaba de "Chico bueno", pero mas bien la maquina no estaba de buen humor, si no hacían o terminaban una tarea, automáticamente era despido.

Mordecai le avento una lata a Rigby para que despertara. El mapache enojado dijo:

-¡Auch! ¡¿Oye que te pasa?!

-¡Despierta!Tienes que ayudarme con esto

-Aghhh no...-dijo con flojera Rigby

-Oye...no te basto con hacerme quedar mal frente a Margaret, ¡ahora no me ayudas!

-Oh vamos, no he podido dormir bien

Entonces el mapache se durmió de nuevo, haciendo que Mordecai se enfureciera mas de lo normal, comenzó a aventarle latas, lo único que hizo fue el mapache se cayera del tronco y se quedara dormido, el ave al no tener que aventarle, avento una cosa que ni el sabia que era, pero la arrojo tan fuerte, que paro a lo mas adentrado del bosque. Mientras estaba en lo aires vio que brillaba a la luz del sol

-Oh no...-dijo el arrendajo espantado.

Eran las llaves de Benson, le pidió al ave que las cuidara, si veía que las perdió o las tiro, estaría despedido.

Entonces Mordecai se dirigió hacia Rigby, y lo alzo para que despertara. De nuevo con malos humores, Rigby dijo:

-¡Aghhh!¡¿Ahora que?!

-Amigo, tire las llaves…

-Aja ¿Y que quieres? ¿Que te festeje o que?

-¡No!Que me ayudes a buscarlas…

-Aghhh, bien…

Ambos se adentraron al bosque, Mordecai dijo:

-Tu buscas por allá y yo por aquí-

Y buscaron en los arboles y en los arbustos, Rigby revisaba entre un zarzal, que encontró un peluca rubia. Rigby quería burlarse un poco de Mordecai.

Se metió entre los arbustos que había cerca del arrendajo, entonces grito, asustando a Mordecai, después de ello cantaba:

-Oh mírame Mordecai, soy una chica, soy débil y tarada

Mientras Rigby se burlaba y reía de ello, Mordecai miraba con enojo, le arrebato la peluca y la tiro.

-¡Deja de jugar y ayúdame a buscar las llaves!Que ridículo eres…

-Hm hm

Mordecai ya las había hallado, estaban en un nido de un árbol. Sin embargo tenía que subirse.

Mientras tanto, Benson checaba la actividad de los empleados, sin embargo no vio a Mordecai y Rigby en sus puestos, la maquina no andaba de humor, vio que la basura se dirigía al bosque.

-¿Ahora que hicieron esos dos?-dijo con tono peculiar.

Mordecai ya casi alcanzaba las llaves, pero cayeron en un arbusto.

"Que suerte la mía"-pensó el arrendajo, entonces dijo:

-Rigby!Las llaves cayeron en ese arbusto, recógelas

Rigby se dirigió a aquel arbusto, mientras se oían los gritos de Benson:

-MORDECAI! RIGBY!...

El arrendajo de inmediato bajo, sabía que estaba en problemas y que podían despedirlo, obviamente no quería estar en problemas.

Solo tenía una opción

Mordecai se puso la peluca que había tirado, quería ver si podía confundirlo, o al menos evitar el problema.

La maquina ya se acercaba, Mordecai nervioso se arregló:

-MORDECAI!RIG...Pero que…

-Eeee…hola...

-¡Caray!Pero que hace una señorita tan linda en un bosque así…-decía en tono dulce

-¡ ¿Que?!

El mapache estaba llegando con las llaves:

-Hey!Encontré las...

-¡Vete!¡Vete!-decía Benson susurrando

Rigby, se escondió detrás de un arbusto, observando el extraño problema en el que se metió Mordecai.

-Oh disculpa por la interrupción de este mapache maleducado

El arrendajo estaba callado, después asustado dijo:

-Emmm…me…mejor creo que me voy...

-¡No! ¡Espera!-dijo, pero se quedo ahí parado

Mordecai se fue corriendo, pero se adentro aun mas al bosque, Rigby lo seguía, hasta que llego a un jardín, con un lago.

-Wooooooow…

Entonces se asomo al lago y se vio ahí mismo. Se quedo atónito.

¡Si parecía mujer!Parecía que hubiera nacido así. Entonces intento quitarse la peluca: no podía. Hacia esfuerzos y no podía quitársela, entonces el mapache salió burlándose del ave.

-Jajajaja. En tu cara ¡ ¿Quien es el ridículo ahora?!

-Rigby! ¿Le pusiste algo a la peluca para que se pegara?

-No, claro que no

Esta ves parecía que Rigby si decía la verdad. Mordecai asustado intentaba quitarse la peluca. Pero no podía.

-Viejo, tengo pegada esta cosa…

-Jajajaja, muy gracioso...

-¡Hablo en serio amigo!

Ambos jalaron la peluca pero no se separaba.

-¡Ay no!

-Déjala que se afloje, a lo mejor mañana se quita

El arrendajo suspiro

-Ok, pero... ¿entramos por la ventana?

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que Benson me coquetee o algo así…


End file.
